


House of Wolves

by derphantasie, liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Other, Wolves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derphantasie/pseuds/derphantasie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles no era precisamente el chico más popular del colegio, ni el más atlético ni el más divertido. Louis Tomlinson probablemente no tenía la mejor reputación ni era el tipo de chico que las madres querrían para sus hijas, pero a él no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, después de una luna llena muy confusa, Harry se convierte en el chico más codiciado de su escuela... Aunque no por las razones que a él le gustarían. Y se había convertido en responsabilidad de Louis hacerle notar a dónde pertenecía ahora, antes de que "los otros" se llevaran a la persona que por derecho había sido marcada por él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, este fanfic lo escribo con la talentosa Lis (aka mrpumpkin). Los capítulos impares los escribiré yo, y estarán desde la perspectiva de Harry. Los capítulos pares estarán escritos por Lis, desde la perspectiva de Louis. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo y compartirlo con Lis, porque en serio es un gusto escribir con ella.

—Recoge tu ropa –oyó que le decían, pero Harry siguió con la mirada clavada en la hoja de papel que se extendía sobre su escritorio. Había dibujado trazos con carboncillo, curvas suaves y sombras pronunciadas, pero su dibujo aún no parecía tomar forma y se había quedado hasta la madrugada en un impulso artístico.

—En un rato, mamá –dijo con la voz adormecida y con el tono que decía “no estoy de humor”. Pero eso nunca le funcionaba con su madre y ella entró a su cuarto esquivando la ropa sucia desparramada por el suelo. Sobre la cama de Harry se extendía una montaña más de prendas y una caja de pizza vacía asomaba por debajo de esta.

—Harry Styles, pareciera que vive un cerdo en este cuarto –le recriminó su madre y Harry se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. Pero antes de poder seguir con su dibujo, Anne le golpeó la cabeza con una mano para que le prestara atención—. No estoy bromeando, limpia tu cuarto y recoge tu ropa o no la lavaré y no tendrás nada qué ponerte para mañana.

—Mamá, estoy en medio de un dibujo, ¿qué te he dicho sobre eso? –refunfuñó con el ceño fruncido. Harry se volteó para que su madre viera su expresión, pero la mujer le pellizcó una mejilla con suavidad haciendo que se enfadara más.

—Que nadie te moleste mientras estás con un lápiz en la mano, pero también nadie puede molestarte cuando estás con el control del Wii en la mano, o cuando estás con un tenedor o un peine en la mano. Estás hecho todo un chico quisquilloso –suspiró Anne y le soltó la mejilla, caminando hasta el umbral de la puerta y saliendo del cuarto de Harry. Pero antes de perderse por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, asomó la cabeza y le dijo con un deje de anhelo—: A veces extrañó al niño que lloraba cuando veía a una mariposa pensando que era un monstruo.

—Como digas, mamá –le respondió Harry y se volvió a enfrascar en su dibujo.

Las líneas que hacía cada vez le gustaban menos y para cuando su hermana le gritó desde el primer piso que se apresurara si no quería irse caminando a la escuela, arrugó la hoja y la tiró al bote de basura que su madre le había comprado la semana pasada, cuando encontró miles de hojas rasgadas y rayadas debajo de la cama de Harry. Él sabía que no tenía que ser tan apático con ella, lo quería mucho y lo único que trataba de hacer era infundirle responsabilidades y, por lo general, Harry era respetuoso y cariñoso con su familia. Sin embargo, solo había dormido tres horas esa noche y el mal humor que lo rodeaba era palpable. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la vista nublosa, no sonreía como acostumbraba y se había vestido con algo que parecía haber sido aplastado por un tractor y un camión de basura. Ese no era su día, pensó con amargura, y odiaba cuando por las mañanas iba a la escuela con ese ánimo porque siempre le ocurrían cosas malas y era casi inevitable que los demás lo notaran.

Resopló frustrado y agarró su mochila, colgándosela en un hombro. Miró con atención su habitación, su madre tenía razón, el cuarto parecía una pocilga y solo faltaban ratones para hacerlo peor. Las paredes azul pastel parecían amargadas y podridas y su cama lucía como un monstruo que cobraría vida en cualquier momento. Se prometió a sí mismo ordenar y limpiar todo en cuanto llegara de clases, era increíble que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estuvo encerrado allí todo el fin de semana, apestando a calcetines sucios y con la alfombra manchada de tinta y comida.

Cuando estuvo a punto de bajar las escaleras, la imagen de su dibujo sin forma volvió a su cabeza, y se devolvió para agarrar un lápiz de carboncillo y un block mediano de dibujo. Sabía de antemano que no prestaría ni la más mínima atención a las clases ese día, así que no se esforzaría en tomar apuntes y se la pasaría dibujando para disipar el sueño.

—¡Harry, Gemma se fue! –oyó de pronto y como si hubiese sido un grito de guerra, salió corriendo de su habitación con las cosas en la mano. Bajó las escaleras a trompicones, casi se cayó de bruces al suelo en el último escalón, pero logró sujetarse del pasamanos. Cuando llegó al primer piso y vio desolado la puerta principal abierta, con la secuencia de Gemma arrancando el auto, se mordió la lengua con tanta fuerza que por un segundo estuvo a punto de probar su propia sangre.

Su día había comenzado.

—Si quieres puedes irte en  la bicicleta –sugirió su madre cuando salió de la cocina con una bolsa de papel marrón y una manzana en las manos. Harry le recibió la bolsa en silencio y guardó su almuerzo sin ánimos, dejando la manzana como desayuno.

—Mamá, es rosada y tiene un canasto con luces –le recriminó Harry.

—Perfecto para llevar tu block, ¿no te parece? –Anne sonrió con gusto y se adentró a la cocina otra vez, dejando a un desconcertado Harry al pie de la escalera.

Le dio un mordisco a la manzana y guardó su block y su lápiz, para resignarse a ir a pie a la escuela. Lo más probable es que llegara tarde a la primera clase, pero como tampoco estaba en plan de soportar las cátedras de los maestros, camino a paso ligero.

Seguramente, ir a pie a la escuela no supondría un problema para otras personas, incluso, en una ciudad sería divertido y hasta se podría esperar el autobús. Pero en la localidad donde vivía Harry eso no era posible: con una sola escuela secundaria, todos se conocían entre todos, los chismes eran los mismos de siempre y era casi imposible que algo genial te sucediera, a menos que formaras parte de la élite de chicos populares tan típicos de las películas. El lugar era la fiel copia de un film de los noventa, con las porristas rubias y los deportistas que solo pensaban en beber y en acostarse con todo lo que se moviera, con los nerds que no hacían otra cosa más que desvivirse por sacar las mejores calificaciones y el grupo de chicos anarquistas inconformes con la sociedad. Y en medio de todos ellos, se encontraba Harry, el chico que no era nerd, que no era deportista ni anarquista, el chico sin lugar, el chico sin identidad que todos pasaban por alto porque era como un grano de arena en medio de una costa. Y, aunque a Harry no le importaba en lo más mínimo formar su propio club de chicos invisibles, admitía que a veces se sentía solo y que no le vendría mal tener un amigo que comprendiera su obsesión por los impulsos artísticos que le daban a medianoche, o por los videojuegos que tanto le apasionaban. Pero no, estaba en medio del pueblo más aburrido que pudiera existir con las personas más aburridas que pudiera conocer.

El camino a la escuela era una tortura, debía cruzar un sendero cerca del bosque donde la calle no estaba pavimentada, cercada de árboles siniestros que nunca parecían estar verdes. Las hojas crujían bajo sus pies y cada vez que tropezaba con una roca en medio del camino, maldecía para sus adentros a Gemma por no haberlo esperado cinco segundos más.

Para cuando llegó a la escuela no había nadie afuera. Consultó el reloj de su teléfono y vio que llevaba media hora atrasado. Tenía suerte si no lo castigaban. Tiró lo que le quedaba de la manzana a un tarro de basura ecológico que habían instalado a la entrada los chicos anarquistas, con el fin de cuidar el medio ambiente. A veces Harry se cuestionaba el nombre que les tenía a esos chicos, pero era lo que más les caracterizaba. Algunos parecían hippies, otros iban vestidos completamente de negro, mientras que otros iban al más puro estilo de Kurt Cobain, con las camisas leñadoras, los jeans rasgados y las botas desgastadas, pero casi todos se ponían de acuerdo cuando había que protestar por algo o ir en contra del director de la escuela. A Harry le gustaría pertenecer a ese grupo de personas, usar camisas rojas con cuadrados, no lavarse el cabello y fumar afuera de la escuela, desafiando al sistema, pero sabía que no era lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo ni tampoco estaba muy seguro de si lo aceptarían. Por otro lado, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza formar parte de los deportistas, sabía muy bien que para eso, en principio, debía ser bueno en deportes y, considerando que había reprobado dos años seguidos esa asignatura, no tenía muchas esperanzas. Harry quería ser alguien, eso lo sabía, aunque aún no estaba muy seguro de “quién”.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del salón de su clase, respiró profundo. Tocó con suavidad la madera y a los segundos, el profesor de Historia lo recibió con el ceño fruncido y el bigote negro vibrándole sobre los labios en una fea mueca.

—¿Sabe a qué hora se entra a clases? –le preguntó con sequedad.

—A las ocho de la mañana –respondió Harry, con la voz temblorosa. No podía hablarle de la misma forma a los demás a como lo hacía con su madre, le resultaba algo imposible.

—¿Y sabe qué hora es?

—Las ocho cuarenta y cinco, profesor.

—Cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso, se ha perdido de todo el primer bloque, ¿por qué? ¿Por quedarse dormido? ¿Por no querer soltar las sábanas? Pase, señor Styles, y que no se repita este retraso –espetó el hombre y se movió de la puerta para dejarle un espacio a Harry.

—Sí, profesor –murmuró Harry, con el miedo en la voz. Estaba por sentir alivio cuando todas las miradas de la clase se clavaron en él, como si fuera un bicho raro o un experimento en demostración de un laboratorio. Quería decirles “¿Qué tanto miran?” o “No soy el payaso de la clase para entretenerlos, regresen a lo suyo”, pero bajó la mirada con resignación y caminó hasta su puesto, en un rincón al lado de la ventana donde podría distraerse mirando el bosque que se extendía al lado de la escuela.

—Señor Styles… —dijeron de pronto y, antes de sentarse en su refugio, Harry se volteó con el pánico en la mirada—. Para asegurarme de que no repetirá este retraso, una hora de castigo después de clases en el salón de detención –el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa severa y en menos de dos segundos continuó su charla sobre una de las Guerras Mundiales.

Harry se sentó y se golpeó la frente con la fría madera de la mesa. Era lo que le faltaba, un castigo. No le hubiese importado si hubiese sido mañana o el próximo fin de semana, pero ese día, precisamente ese día lo único que quería era estar solo en un rincón apartado de cualquier tipo de contacto humano, y dormir. Todo el sueño que no había aparecido esa noche llegó de golpe después de diez minutos escuchando al profesor de Historia.

Harry cabeceó toda la clase, haciendo pausas al parpadear más largas de lo normal, y para cuando oyó el timbre, el sonido le llegó como si estuviera debajo del agua. Ni siquiera había sacado el cuaderno, se mantuvo el resto de la hora mirando la palabra “Muertes” escrita en el pizarrón. Había llamado su atención desde que fijó la vista al frente y algo en su cabeza, como una luz parpadeante e intermitente, rondaba por las paredes de su mente cada vez que leía esa palabra.

Sus próximas clases fueron iguales de aburridas y estresantes que la primera. No fue hasta la hora de almuerzo cuando se dio cuenta que, con una manzana en el estómago toda la mañana, no bastaba para mantenerse despierto. Su madre le había preparado un emparedado de lechuga con tomate, no era su favorito y no entendía por qué él tenía que seguir la dieta de su madre, así que comiendo y saboreando la poca sal que tenía la lechuga, pensó que para el día siguiente llevaría dinero para comprar algo. Maldijo otra vez a Gemma por no esperarlo, ella no necesitaba tanto el auto como él, su jefe no la castigaría si llegaba unos minutos atrasada, y al menos a ella le pagaban por despertarse temprano.

Sin embargo, cuando terminó de comer y se alejó de la mesa en que la había almorzado igual de solo desde que comenzó el año, algo ocurrió. Fue el tipo de cosa que le hubiese gustado fotografiar para luego analizar en silencio en su cuarto, mirando cada detalle de la escena frente a sus ojos. Oyó un estruendo y cuando se volteó para mirar qué pasaba, en el fondo de la cafetería vio a dos chicos peleándose. Las peleas en su escuela no eran nada del otro mundo, a menudo se armaban esos conflictos entre deportistas que se robaban una novia y que a los minutos de darse contra los estómagos, volvían a ser tan amigos e idiotas como siempre. Pero ahora la pelea era diferente. Era un deportista y un chico de los anarquistas.

Por lo general los anarquistas eran pacíficos en cierta medida. Si nadie se metía en sus asuntos, no molestaban a nadie, y si se burlaban de ellos, pasaban de las risas como si nada les afectara –otra razón por la cual a Harry le gustaban-, pero siempre evitaban meterse con los deportistas porque por muy rebeldes o revolucionarios que fueran, tenían pocas probabilidades de salir ilesos.

Pero ahí estaba ese chico, con jeans negros y una chaqueta de mezclilla azul cubierta de salsa de tomate. Había una bandeja en el suelo, con un plato de espaguetis notoriamente aplastado, seguro le habían hecho caer y por eso estaban peleando ahora.

Antes de que pudiera llegar cualquier maestro asignado para vigilar en ese momento, el chico se le tiró al deportista encima y le dio un golpe en la nariz, haciendo que este se tambaleara y se tuviera que afirmar del borde de la mesa en la que estaban sus amigos. Las chicas comenzaron a susurrar, otras a gritar y las porristas empezaron a gritarle insultos al chico anarquista, advirtiéndole que era hombre muerto. Pero, para sorpresa de Harry y de todos en la cafetería, el chico sonrió de medio lado y se le acercó con elegancia al deportista, que aún no se podía reponer del golpe.

Le susurró algo y la cara del deportista palideció por unos segundos, para pasar a la rabia en sí misma. Harry miraba todo eso como si estuviera en el cine, sentado en una butaca y con un paquete de palomitas en la mano, solo que en realidad estaba parado con un pie afuera de la cafetería y con las manos temblorosas. Las miradas de ambos chicos eran aterradoras, prometían una revancha y un nuevo encuentro más violento.

Harry salió de su estupor cuando la voz potente de un maestro irrumpió en la habitación. Parecía un eco a los oídos de Harry, quien aún estaba perdido en medio de la acción, como si fuera un alga que se movía con la espuma de las olas. Vio ajeno a todo cómo el maestro regañaba frente a la mitad de la escuela al chico anarquista y cómo él se encogía de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. Después el maestro regaño al deportista, que ahora que Harry miraba bien, era rubio y con un rostro familiar. “Él está en mi clase de francés”, recordó de pronto y supo que era Niall, uno de los pocos deportistas que en realidad no eran unos idiotas con mayúscula.

El maestro agarró a los dos chicos del antebrazo y los arrastró hasta la salida, seguro para informar al director de aquel incidente. Y Harry no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvieron a dos metros de él que se acercaban a donde él estaba parado desde hace un rato. Cuando pasaron por su lado, el chico anarquista le dedicó una mirada de insignificancia a Harry, pero con una sonrisa burlesca. Él sabía que Harry había disfrutado del espectáculo, y también sabía que ahora debía temerle, porque Harry había palidecido igual que Niall antes de que llegara el maestro.

El rumor de la pelea se extendió por toda la escuela, y era inevitable detenerlo tanto como el susurro de las hojas contra el viento de otoño. La última clase de Harry, la de Filosofía, estuvo muy inquieta y algunas chicas no paraban de hablar sobre que habría represalias para ambos chicos. Harry se dejó llevar por la inquietud de esa clase para mantenerse despierto, el cansancio estaba sobre sus parpados como una espada que amenazaba con cortar su concentración y la nitidez de su visión. Ya comenzaba a ver borroso y sabía que si no dormía pronto, se dormiría de pie cuando caminara hasta el salón de detención.

Como no tenía con quién opinar sobre lo ocurrido, se limitó a escuchar las conversaciones de los demás. Le daba envidia ver cómo todos gesticulaban y movían los labios para soltar palabras, como si fuera fácil poder decir todo lo que tenían atorado en la garganta. Para Harry era más difícil, estaba tan acostumbrado a ser del mismo color y forma que la mesa y silla en la que encontraba, que creía que si hablaba rompería una especia de hechizo en la que todos le mirarían como un feo sapo al que el mundo le lanzaría piedras. Estaba bien con sus dibujos, era su forma de hablar y de contar sin filtros todo lo que opinaba, era la máxima expresión que tenía y agradecía poder tener dos manos para hacerlo, aunque solo usara una en teoría.

_—Dicen que los han visto discutir desde el año pasado, aunque nunca se habían golpeado…_

_—Solo se amenazaban, yo los oí un día, aunque nunca creí que ese chico se atrevería a golpear a Niall…_

_—Si lo expulsan no podrá jugar el partido de este viernes… ¿Qué se supone que harán? Todo por culpa de ese estúpido chico…_

Harry había sacado su blog y garabateó cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera entretenido, solo quedaban quince minutos de clases y nadie estaba interesado en saber los aportes de Descartes a la filosofía. No escuchó el timbre, pero sí el chirrido de las sillas contra las baldosas del suelo. Se puso de pie por inercia y guardó su block en la mochila, sin siquiera mirar el dibujo que había hecho. Estaba por desperezarse para irse derecho a detención, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado. Al principio se asustó, nadie se acercaba tanto a él, acostumbraba a ser un espectador detrás de la pantalla del mundo, alguien sin voz ni rostro en la escuela, pero ahí estaba esa chica, con un vestido verde que dañaba los ojos con estampados extraños, con el cabello revuelto y enredado y unas botas negras casi hasta las rodillas. Era una mezcla de hippie y punk, aunque con la mirada amable y una sonrisa contagiosa.

—Hey, ¿Harry, no? –inquirió acercándose unos centímetros más. Harry dio un paso más atrás, para mantener la distancia.

—Sí –contestó, tratando de no balbucear. De cerca la chica era más bonita, tenía unos grandes ojos marrones que brillaban con expectación.

—Genial, esta noche hay una fiesta en la casa de Trish y ella quería invitarte, pero le dabas algo de miedo, así que me pidió que lo hiciera yo. Aunque no le digas que te dije eso, porque si no me mataría –dijo la chica tan rápido que a Harry el costó seguirle el ritmo. O tal vez él era lento y la chica había hablado en un tono normal, como se supone que se hablaría entre amigos.

—¿Quién es Trish? –preguntó sin pensarlo antes y se arrepintió de inmediato. Ahora quedaría como grosero al no conocer a la chica que, le costase creer, lo quería en su fiesta. La chica hizo una mueca y ladeo la cabeza, incómoda.

—Trish, cabello castaño y con pecas en la nariz, hiciste tu trabajo de química con ella hace dos semanas –le recordó y Harry tuvo la visión de una chica con una risa desagradable. Ahora sabía quién era Trish, pero su experiencia con ella había sido tan poco gratificante que había reprimido al máximo el recuerdo.

—Oh, Trish… Bueno, no creo que pueda ir, estoy cansado, tengo tareas pendientes y hoy es lunes, ¿no te parece un día poco normal para hacer una fiesta? –la chica sonrió como si hubiese estado esperando esa pregunta y sus ojos brillaron más.

—Esa es la idea. Las fiestas siempre se hacen los fines de semana, pero nunca los lunes. Si se hace un día lunes, estarás feliz el resto de la semana recordando lo bien que la pasaste en la fiesta –la idea parecía tener lógica, aunque Harry no estaba muy convencido de aquello.

—Uhmm… Bueno, lo pensaré, ¿sí?

—Claro, aquí está la dirección de la casa de Trish –le entregó un papel con la dirección anotada y Harry la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Aunque seguro ya sabes dónde vive. Nos vemos esta noche –se despidió la chica, y cuando pasó por al lado de Harry, le besó la mejilla fugazmente.

Harry quedó aturdido por unos minutos, pensando en qué había ocurrido hace un momento. Lo habían invitado a una fiesta de los anarquistas, aunque estaba seguro que debían ser el lado hippie se de ese grupo. Una chica le había besado la mejilla, lo cual no era raro, pero seguía haciéndosele incomprensible a esas alturas, mientras que otra había pedido explícitamente que él fuera. ¿Acaso lo estaban aceptando? El sueño que había amenazado con hacerle caer inconsciente hace una hora se esfumó cuando, entusiasmado, se dirigió a detención. Tal vez no era un día tan malo después de todo.

Aunque se obligó a borrar ese pensamiento cuando llegó al salón donde cumpliría su castigo. Cuando entró y el maestro responsable de los castigados ese día le indicó que se sentara en silencio para pensar en lo que había hecho, no pudo evitar mirar al chico de la cafetería. Allí estaba en un rincón de la habitación, y el otro al extremo de esta el de la chaqueta con salsa de tomate, oponiéndose.

Harry pasó la primera media hora sin hacer nada, se había sentado en el primer puesto para evitar mirar a los chicos que se asesinaban con la mirada allá atrás, aunque le ponía nervioso pensar que tal vez lo estaban mirando a él. Había otros cinco chicos más, la mayoría con camisas desgarradas y a cuadros, que no paraban de tirarse papeles y de silbarse entre sí, como una especie de idioma exclusivo. Harry no se atrevió a sacar su block de dibujo para pasar el rato, si alguno se acercaba a mirar lo que hacía o le quitaban su block, se tiraría del segundo piso de su casa.

En el momento en que el profesor frente a él se puso de pie y anunció que el castigo de ese día había terminado, Harry agarró su mochila como si su vida dependiera de ella y se apresuró a salir al pasillo. Respiró el aire frío del lugar sin estudiantes, la tarde pronunciada se cernía sobre la escuela y le daba un aspecto naranja a todo el establecimiento. El pasillo daba directo al jardín en todo su largo, así que si Harry hubiese tenido sus acuarelas en ese momento, no le hubiese importado nada ni nadie para sentarse en el suelo e inmortalizar esa imagen.

—Muévete –dijeron de pronto y alguien lo empujó contra un casillero con demasiada fuerza. Se estrelló y el sonido metálico de su hombro contra el casillero se escuchó por todo el pasillo. Harry vio a su agresor y no se sorprendió de ver al chico que había golpeado a Niall. No le reclamó ni nada, tampoco el otro se volteó para ver si había dado con su objetivo, siguió caminando como si el mundo le perteneciera y se perdió en la esquina al fondo del pasillo.

—¿Estás bien? –le preguntaron y Harry pensó que nunca antes había tenido tanto contacto con otras personas en la escuela en un mismo día. Niall le miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, dejando pasar al resto de los chicos castigados. Comparados con ellos, Harry hubiese desequilibrado al grupo con su ropa normal, pero como ese día parecía llevar más un pijama que una teñida, parecía otro más de los chicos que imitaban a Cobain.

—Sí, no te preocupes –dijo y se separó del casillero. Sintió a Niall más cerca suyo y por un momento temió que lo fuera a molestar, pero el chico lo único que hizo fue darle unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Lo estás, seguro –afirmó, sin un deje de burla en su voz, lo que desconcertó a Harry—. Ya sabes lo que dicen: “Perro que ladra no muerde”, y ese perro ladra demasiado –soltó una carcajada divertida y se alejó de Harry con las manos en los bolsillos, aún divertido por lo que había dicho, aunque Harry todavía no acababa de captarlo.

Cuando al fin pudo salir de la escuela, el crepúsculo cubría toda la localidad y el susurro de los árboles se había hecho más fuerte que nunca. Una brisa fría comenzó a danzar y Harry tuvo que abrazarse a sí mismo todo el camino hasta su casa. Llegó cuando ya estaban saliendo las primeras estrellas, su madre le esperaba sentada en la silla mecedora que tenían en el jardín. No era que fuera una mujer muy controladora más que protectora, pero el saber que su pequeño tenía que caminar todo ese sendero de vuelta a casa le oprimía el corazón, en especial sabiendo que estaba muy cerca del bosque. Pero ese día en especial lucía muy preocupada, cuando Harry le dedicó una sonrisa al llegar a la entrada, ella corrió a abrazarle y a besarle el cabello como si fuera un niño.

—¿Por qué vienes a esta hora? –le regañó de inmediato y Harry puso los ojos en blanco igual que en la mañana.

—Me castigaron por llegar tarde, así que si no quieres que tu pequeño favorito no sufra nada, mañana dile a Gemma que me espere dos minutos más, no la va a matar –se separó del abrazo de Anne y entraron juntos a la casa.

—Para mañana baja cuando te diga que bajes, entonces. Así todos somos felices –su madre, como siempre, nunca le daba la razón a nadie salvo a sí misma, así que a Harry no le quedó de otra que asentir y sonreír.

No hizo ningún comentario sobre la fiesta, tampoco tenía planeado ir. Por una milésima de segundos se sintió aceptado por ese grupo, pero se recordó que en realidad él no era así y que jamás lo sería.

Cenó en silencio viendo la televisión en el living, Gemma no tardaría en llegar y prefería comer sin tener que oír su parloteo incesante sobre su jefe y los clientes de ese día. Cuando estaba a la mitad del postre, el rugido de un motor le hizo que botara la cucharada de jalea que tenía en la mano. Se apresuró a limpiarlo, pero antes de poder tocar la alfombra con la servilleta, el timbre de la casa retumbó por toda la estancia.

—¿Quién será? –se preguntó Anne y fue a atender. Harry recogió la jalea y la dejó a un lado de su plato vacío, cuando su madre le gritó—: ¡Harry, te buscan!

Se quedó inmóvil en el sillón, ¿alguien le buscaba? ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Se había metido en problemas o algo? No lo entendía, y no fue hasta que vio una nariz pecosa y el vestido verde que comprendió.

—¡Harry, gracias a la buena memoria de Trish que recordaba tu casa! –exclamó la chica del vestido verde. Anne miró a las chicas igual de desconcertada que Harry, solo que la mirada de su madre decía algo más, tenía una pizca de curiosidad y otra mancha de burla maternal.

—Harry, ¿son tus amigas?

—Uhmm… N-…Sí. Mamá, ella es Trish, y ella es…

—Twiggy –se apresuró a decir la chica con la que había hablado Harry después de clases—. Como la modelo, ya saben –añadió con una sonrisa y Harry asintió con la mente mucho más clara. Por eso tenía ese aspecto tan extraño, no fue hasta que dijo “modelo” que se percató que en realidad, Twiggy era muy, muy delgada y de un aspecto enfermizo, aunque era bastante jovial.

—Veníamos a buscar a Harry para que nos acompañara a una reunión literaria que haríamos en mi casa, leeremos poesía y después veremos “La naranja Mecánica” como un proyecto de libros llevados al cine –dijo Trish con mucha confianza. Anne conocía a Trish, aunque solo de vista, debido al trabajo de química que había hecho con su hijo, y le parecía una jovencita muy adorable y perfecta para su hijo, con ese aire artístico que rodeaba a ambos.

—Oh, suena muy divertido, ¿pero en qué han venido? Porque ya está muy oscuro y es peligroso que anden a pie por ahí.

—Tenemos un auto, no se preocupe, después iremos a dejar a todos a sus casas, mis padres estarán con nosotros –volvió a hablar Trish y Harry supo que mentía. Pero Anne le creyó todo ante la simple idea de que su hijo se juntara con otros chicos, así que le dio permiso siempre y cuando regresara antes de las once.

—Si no te quedarás dormido para mañana –le dijo su madre y les dedicó una sonrisa a las chicas. Harry, sin poder explicarse qué había ocurrido, agarró un abrigo colgado en el perchero del vestíbulo y se lo colocó para salir. Daba gracias de no haberse quitado los zapatos, porque de lo contrario lo hubiesen visto con pantuflas.

Cuando entró al auto y se despidió de su madre con la mano, el motor rugió otra vez y se fue. Trish se había subido de copiloto y Twiggy a su lado, en los asientos de atrás. Cuando se movió un poco para ver quién conducía, se encontró con la mirada castaña en el retrovisor de un chico con las facciones demasiado finas y definidas para su edad.

—¿Y a quién hemos venido a buscar de su castillo? ¿Otra princesa? –se burló y Trish le golpeó el hombro con cariño.

—No seas pesado, Zayn. Este es Harry, un chico de mi clase de química… —mientras Trish se encargaba de presentarlo al conductor, Harry se preguntó cómo es que había terminado en esa situación. De no ser por Twiggy, seguro ahora estaría limpiando el desorden que tenía en su cuarto y preparándose para dormir, no metido en un auto que apestaba a humo de cigarro con dos chicas que estaba seguro eran unas locas disfrazadas de adolescentes y un chico que se creía mejor que él con solo mirarlo.

—¿Y a cuál de las dos les gusta? –preguntó de repente Zayn y a Harry le pilló con la guardia baja. Twiggy soltó una carcajada y Trish se quedó en silencio—. Alguna razón en especial habrá para haberlo invitado ahora ¿no? Porque yo nunca lo había visto antes.

—Eso es porque eres un curso superior, idiota –le dijo Trish, aunque ya no parecía tan segura que antes. ¿Acaso le gustaba a Trish? La sola idea hizo que el estómago de Harry le diera un vuelco, jamás esperó gustarle a una chica, aunque fuera la cosa más corriente a esa edad. Estaba más preocupado de tener la última versión de tal videojuego que de los cuchicheos femeninos.

—Creo que a mí me gusta, sus ojos combinan con mi vestido –comentó de la nada Twiggy y Zayn soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que taladró los tímpanos de Harry. Twiggy le sonreía igual que siempre, pero pudo percibir la tensión en los hombros de Trish allá adelante.

 _“¿En qué me he metido?”,_  pensó agobiado y le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa e insegura a Twiggy.

Zayn estacionó el auto con más suavidad de lo que lo había hecho frente a su casa. El hogar de Trish ya lo conocía, como había asegurado Twiggy, solo que el recuerdo era muy vago para haber ocurrido solo hace dos semanas.

Harry había esperado a chicos saltando de la ventana, música tronante y risas tan audibles que fuera difícil hablar por el sonido, pero la casa de dos pisos y con el aspecto de haber sido sacada de una película norteamericana lucía tan corriente como el resto de las que habían en la calle. Trish vivía en el único suburbio residencial del pueblo, con las casas más bonitas pero monótonas que había allí. Harry vivía a los límites del pueblo, cerca del bosque, ahora podía hacerse una idea de por qué siempre tenía que correr contra el reloj todas las mañanas.

Twiggy le dio la mano a Harry cuando bajaron y no lo soltó más, bajo la atenta mirada de Trish y la sonrisa burlesca de Zayn. Entraron a la casa y adentro ya había otras personas. Casi todos tenían el mismo aspecto que Twiggy, excepto un chico sentado en el sofá más apartado del grupo. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando lo vio allí, como si nada, fumando algo que no parecía para nada un cigarro comprado de alguna tienda.

Era el chico anarquista de la cafetería, y ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a Harry como el resto de los chicos, que parecían muy alegres. Twiggy tiró de Harry para que se sentara a su lado, y le dio un vaso que echaba humo que había sacado sobre la mesa de centro.

—No es nada, solo les echan unos de esos “polvos mágicos” para que saque humo, de los mismos que usan para el caldero de la fiesta de Halloween de la escuela –le explicó la chica y Harry lo recibió, aunque se prometió no probar nada de lo que le dieran.

Por un momento, de verdad pensó que leerían poesía, daban el aspecto de ser chicos artísticos, pero cuando el cigarro de Louis pasó a las manos de Zayn y luego a las de un chico castaño con un mechón rubio, se dijo que no, que definitivamente no leerían poesía.

Los chicos comenzaron a reírse y a contar historias extrañas, unas sobre unas ancianas en un probador de un centro comercial en Londres y otros a comentar una serie de televisión que veían. Harry no podía seguir el ritmo de los demás, así que hizo lo mismo que en la escuela: encerrarse en sí mismo y pensar en qué técnica debería usar para terminar su dibujo del día. Estuvieron así un largo rato, Trish de vez en cuando miraba a Harry y le hablaba sobre lo que había hecho su fin de semana, revoloteando las pestañas cada vez que Harry le ponía atención y la miraba a la cara. Pero cuando el cigarro llegó a las manos de Twiggy y ella le dio una calada profunda para soltar el humo con una sonrisa victoriosa, le entregó el cigarro a Harry para que él hiciera lo mismo.

—No, gracias –se rehusó y levantó una mano en señal de que se detuviera. Mas todo se detuvo en realidad, las risas, las charlas y las bromas. Todos se le quedaron mirando y Harry pensó asustado que había metido la pata, aunque tampoco iba a permitir que, por quedar bien con unos chicos que no conocía, le obligaran a drogarse cuando ese no era su estilo.

—Tenemos un cobarde entre nosotros –habló desde el rincón el chico de la cafetería y todos se giraron para mirarlo. Harry agradeció su interferencia, aunque fuera para ridiculizarlo, por lo menos ya no lo miraban—. ¿Por qué sigue sentado al lado de Twiggy? Él no pertenece aquí –sentenció, y las miradas volvieron a Harry.

Esas eran las palabras que más temía escuchar en su vida desde la boca de otra persona, y las habían pronunciado con tanto veneno que Harry sintió que se desvanecía allí mismo, como la neblina de las mañanas.

—Él es mi invitado, Louis –le defendió Trish y Harry más que agradecido por hacerlo, sintió que las paredes de la casa se derretían cuando supo el nombre del chico. Louis era violento, despectivo y altanero, lo podía ver en su mirada que aún no se posaba sobre Harry, como si fuera un ser repulsivo de ver.

—¿No me digas que pretendes…? –Louis dejó la frase en el aire, con una mueca de estupefacto en la boca que el resto comenzó a imitar cuando comprendieron el silencio de Trish.

—Trish, estás loca….

—No podrías, eres muy joven…

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió siquiera? –comenzaron a susurrar y el ambiente se tornó hostil. Harry tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, entre el humo del cigarro y las miradas anonadadas a su alrededor, soltó con brusquedad la mano de Twiggy y se puso de pie con violencia.

—Vale, ya entendí, no soy como ustedes. Pero, ¿saben qué? Estoy bien así –habló con agresividad y, por primera vez, se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo al hablar en público. Le dedicó una mirada desafiante a Louis, a ver si se atrevía a decirle cobarde otra vez. Sin embargo, él se retorció sobre su asiento con pereza y bostezó.

—¿Ya terminaste? –preguntó y los labios de Harry se crisparon.

—Sí, ya terminé –dijo y empujó las piernas de Twiggy que le obstruían su camino. Sabía que al día siguiente le pediría perdón por ser tan desconsiderado con ella, y también a Trish por haberle arruinado su reunión, fiesta o lo que fuera, pero en lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos era en el rostro de Louis siento estrellado contra su puño.

Cuando salió y la brisa nocturna impactó contra su rostro, se estremeció de cólera. Por eso no se juntaba con otras personas, por más anhelo que tuviera de sentirse parte de algún grupo. Las personas eran malas y hacían daño, y acababan de hacerlo pedazos en menos de una hora.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo regresar a su casa y los cinco minutos que estuvo parado en el jardín de Trish, supo que ni ella, ni Twiggy ni Zayn irían a dejarlo a su casa en el auto. Decidido y frustrado a la vez, emprendió el camino de vuelta, sin saber muy bien por dónde comenzar. Al llegar al límite de la zona residencial, divisó los primeros arbustos y árboles jóvenes del bosque. Sabía que si caminaba rodeándolo, llegaría a su casa como en una hora o un poco más, así que se arriesgó a bordear los árboles antes que introducirse en ellos para buscar el camino de tierra que lo llevaría directo y en media hora a su hogar.

Se regañó por no haber llevado el teléfono, pero la prisa no se lo permitió. Pudo haber avisado a su madre para que lo fuera a buscar, por muy tonto y dependiente que sonara.

—Estúpido Louis… —refunfuñó los primeros minutos, pero a medida que se alejaba más de los faroles y se internaba en la oscuridad de la noche, bañada bajo la luz plateada de la luna llena que brillaba en medio de las estrellas, el miedo se apoderó de él. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar y sabía que si se detenía caería al suelo por culpa de sus rodillas que se doblarían de los nervios. Nunca había estado tan oscuro recorriendo el bosque y no estaba muy seguro de la hora ni del coraje que había reunido hace un rato.

Cuando supuso que había dejado la mitad del camino atrás, el viento agitó con más fuerza los árboles cercanos. Si entraba al bosque, el viento no correría tan fuerte y llegaría más pronto, pero no estaba seguro de si era una buena idea por más tentadora que fuera. Pero cuando un búho posado sobre una rama de algún pino asustó a Harry con sus ojos amarillos y le hizo caer al suelo con la respiración agitada y en medio de un ataque de pánico y ansiedad, apartó todas las ideas de posibles asesinatos en medio del bosque y se internó en él.

Las ramas crujían bajo sus pies, haciendo música para sus oídos. Cantó una canción en su mente y al rato se encontró tarareándola en voz alta para mitigar el miedo. Después de unos minutos caminando, los árboles dejaron de ser tan espesos y se abrieron en ramas delgadas para mostrarle el sendero que tanto había esperado. Le agradeció a quién fuera que lo estuviera cuidando y con más entusiasmo corrió para sentirse seguro en el camino de tierra que tanto conocía.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a solo cinco metros de alcanzar su objetivo, algo lo golpeó de lado y lo empujó tan fuerte que se estrelló contra un árbol. Sintió el impacto tan latente y rojo que pensó que moriría allí mismo, su cabeza había revotado y todo le daba vueltas, sentía las astillas incrustadas en su abrigo como escarcha blanca. Le costó recuperar los cinco sentidos, pero cuando lo hizo, hubiese preferido haber quedado inconsciente.

Una bestia de pelaje espeso y castaño, con patas gruesas y del tamaño de la cabeza de Harry, estaba frente a él. Los ojos le brillaban con algo que Harry no pudo identificar, ¿hambre? ¿Rabia? ¿Sed? Y el hocico emanaba saliva que caía como un hilillo tóxico por su comisura, humedeciendo el pelo de su cara. Era un perro, un lobo, era algo gigante que miraba a Harry como si fuera la presa que había estado esperando durante todo el día. Y el muchacho lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos para no ver directamente a la muerte.

Antes de poder tomar una bocanada de aire, antes de poder siquiera pensar en su madre, en su hermana, en su cuarto desordenado que desde siempre había sido la mejor opción para esa noche, la bestia lo empujó otra vez contra el árbol y su cabeza chocó de lleno contra el tronco. Oyó un pitido agudo detrás de sus orejas, el mundo se volvió lento y burbujeante, como si estuviera infestado de burbujas de jabón, y cuando el dolor de una mordida tirante y cálida en el costado de su abdomen, le cortó la respiración de un momento a otro, todo se volvió tan blanco que pensó que al fin había muerto. Pero cuando la oscuridad regresó y el sonido de su cuerpo cayendo sobre las ramas y hojas secas de los pinos le llegó a los oídos, fue consciente por un segundo de que había estado mirando a la luna, y que ahora que se sumergía en una oscuridad plagada de dolor, era la última vez que vería algo que en verdad hubiese amado pintar.


	2. Chapter 2

—Tomlinson, le hice una pregunta.

La voz de la profesora llegó lejana, como un eco, haciéndose lugar en el bullicio del salón.

Louis dio un respingo en el asiento, tomado por sorpresa. Descubrió que tenía las uñas clavadas en su escritorio y que podía escuchar todo, desde los murmullos de la primera fila de las dos chicas, hasta el griterío del salón de al lado y un auto frenando en lleno en una esquina, haciendo un chirrido insoportable que le taladró los tímpanos.

—Tomlinson... —insistió la profesora.

Louis la miró enfurecido, dispuesto a saltarle encima ante la menor provocación, pero la voz de Zayn, lo distrajo de la cólera que le invadía el cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces, Lou? —le dijo.

Louis parpadeó varias veces, respiró lentamente, siguiendo el curso del aire desde la nariz hasta los pulmones. 10, 9, 8...

¿Hacía cuanto que no necesitaba contar hacia atrás? Se suponía que esa etapa había quedado olvidada, que controlarse se había vuelto una cuestión mecánica y que cualquier instinto animal había quedado oculto debajo de años y años de entrenamiento.

7, 6, 5...

La profesora frunció el ceño mientras daba un paso atrás, durante un brevísimo instante de temor, en que olvidó su propia autoridad y cruzar miradas con Louis le bastó para temer por su vida.

¡Ah! El _poder_ , haciéndole cosquillas en las venas: una corriente de energía lo obligaba a ponerse de pie, sacar las garras, golpearla contra el pizarrón y acabar de una vez por todas con su interminable parloteo.

4... 3… ¿Qué sigue?

 _¿Qué importa?_ La presa es débil y está indefensa y él siempre quiso saber qué se sentía matar de todas formas. En el fondo, y desde niño.

—Louis —susurró Zayn, implorante.

Y luego, el timbre del recreo, frio, fulminante, atravesándole la cabeza a Louis y obligándolo a cubrirse la para protegerse del sonido.

La profesora suspiró tan aliviada como confundida. Volvió los pocos pasos que la separaban de su escritorio caminando con firmeza, pero aunque estaba atontado por el chillido del timbre, Louis todavía podía oír su corazó latiendo desenfrenadamente y era tan _tentador_.

Al aula le llevó un instante de más volver a su ritmo habitual y cuando un nanosegundo después todos recordaron, coordinadamente, que era el receso, se apresuraron a irse murmurando sobre lo que acababa de pasar. La profesora juntó sus cosas rápidamente y salió junto a sus alumnos.

Zayn se quedó con Louis, sin decir nada con palabras, pero hablando incontables preguntas con su cuerpo. Louis todavía tenía en la nariz el rastro del miedo de la profesora mezclado con el nerviosismo de su amigo, y aunque le despertaba una ansiedad inexplicable, el timbrazo sórdido del recreo lo había dejado débil, atontado.

—¿Estás bien? Pensé que...

Louis asintió y levantó la cabeza suavemente, como si cualquier movimiento brusco pudiera devolverle esa adrenalina y ese deseo inexplicable de _lastimar_ a alguien. Zayn buscó su mirada. Sus ojos oscuros delataban duda y algo parecido al temor.

—Estoy bien —mintió Louis.

—No te ves bien, colega —retrucó su amigo. Miró sobre sus hombros, previniendo que hubiera algún fisgón y después, ya más relajado, se sentó sobre el escritorio frente a Louis—. Casi te transformas aquí mismo.

—¡No iba a transformarme! —susurró entre dientes. Quizá no había nadie en el marco de la puerta, pero Louis sabía muy bien que siempre podía haber alguien escuchando, en esa escuela—. Es que esa mujer me tenía harto con su cháchara insoportable. Me enojé un poco, me dejé llevar.

—Lo que digas —dijo Zayn, y se encogió de hombros. Se bajó de la mesa y le dio un suave coscorrón a su amigo—. Ahora junta tu paciencia para Historia —le dijo—, porque ese tipo **sí** que es insoportable.

Louis se puso de pie a duras penas. Tenía un tirón en los músculos que parecía cansancio pero se sentía como ansiedad. Iba a necesitar mucho temple para la siguiente clase: le dolía horrores la cabeza, tenía la mirada cansada y, sobre todo, todavía sentía en el cuerpo los restos del cosquilleo de antes.

La parte rara es que aunque entendía la preocupación de Zayn, y su consciencia insistía en recordar y repasar cada ejercicio de autocontrol que conocía, en algún lugar dentro suyo surgía una vocecita suave pero insistente, que le decía: _déjate llevar_ ; y Louis, por primera vez en su vida, estaba muy tentado de obedecerla.

*

Por suerte para el resto del colegio, el chirrido del timbre se había convertido en un silbido constante en sus oídos, que lo agotaba, sí, pero también lo mantenía a raya.

Además había algo del monótono tono del profesor que logró que literalmente se le taparan los oídos, así que a excepción del silbido constante y alguna intervención de sus compañeras, Louis sólo escuchaba un zumbido molesto. Y ya que estaba cansado, con los músculos adoloridos, y los ojos le quemaban como si se los hubiese refregado con alcohol, Louis reposó la cabeza sobre sus apuntes de historia y durmió.

Nunca tuvo sueños tan extraños en su vida, terroríficos y grotescos, como una pesadilla, pero extrañamente agradables. El dolor en sus músculos se transformaba en hormigueo, el silbido en sus oídos en el llamar de los grillos, y, en sus sueños, él caminaba por el bosque hasta un charco. Al mirarse en el agua veía sus propios ojos azules, más oscuros que de costumbre, rodeados por un espeso pelaje grisáceo y procedidos por un hocico de colmillos prominentes manchados con sangre.

Cuando se despertó agradeció a todos los cielos que Zayn estaba demasiado distraído mirando a la chica bonita de la primera fila como para notar que había babeado toda su carpeta de anotaciones.

El silbido todavía le lastimaba los oídos, y el dolor de sus músculos había trepado desde las piernas hasta la nuca, ocasionándole una jaqueca insoportable. Ese, definitivamente, no era su día.

Más tarde, en el almuerzo, su presentimiento se confirmaría.

—Es la luna llena —decía Zayn, pero era horrible para mentir y ocultar su verdadera preocupación.

En el fondo los dos sabían que algo no andaba bien. Los hombres lobo —al menos aquellos como Louis, nacidos con esa condición y después de tanto entrenamiento— no sufren insoportables jaquecas, ni sienten fiebre, ni se duermen en clase. No, al menos que algo ande definitivamente mal.

—Es sólo una gripe —mintió Louis.

Zayn abrió la boca pero se contuvo de decir lo que, de todas formas, su amigo estaba pensando. En cambio, después de meditar un segundo, optó por darle un consejo.

—Todo lo que digo es que deberías decírselo a tu mamá... Lo de tu _gripe_.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que me traiga sopa caliente y me acobije? —respondió con tono burlón—. Estoy bien, Zayn.

La afirmación sonó por demás hipócrita cuando pocos minutos después y en el medio del comedor, Louis saltó sobre Niall dispuesto a partirle la cara. El resto del colegio no parecía del todo sorprendido al respecto, ya que si bien _los anarquistas_ , como los llamaban, no solían meterse en ese tipo de problemas, sus ropas, su tendencia a quejarse de lo que creían injusto, y en particular la cara de no-voy-a-soportar-tus-estupideces de Louis, hacían que no pareciera inverosímil imaginárselos en una pelea de puños.

En general, Louis estaba bastante contento con su reputación. Aunque injusta y errada, servía para mantener alejada a la gente molesta. Pero esta vez escuchar los susurros de sus compañeros (llamándolo violento y peligroso) sólo lo enfurecieron más.

Zayn, sí, estaba sorprendido. Él conocía a Louis mejor que nadie y sabía que debajo de su comportamiento austero y distante era de hecho bastante cuerdo y responsable. Más de una vez lo detuvo cuando era él quien estaba a punto de empezar una pelea.

No es que lo juzgara, porque Niall tenía una habilidad especial para sacar de quicio a las personas. Zayn escuchaba sus comentarios durante el almuerzo todos los días. Firmes, claros, y con aquel tono de voz apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para que ellos pudieran oírlo pero no tanto para que el resto del colegio se enterara. Hirientes y soberbios, a veces chiquilines.

Ese día hablaban de Louis. Les había llegado el rumor del mini espectáculo en la clase de matemática, aquella escena que había dado escalofríos a todo el mundo aunque nadie podía poner realmente en palabras por qué. Algo de la mirada de Louis, fija y desafiante. Algo en el modo casi imperceptible en el que sus labios temblaban como si quisiera _morderla_.

—Animales —decía Niall, y eso había desatado  todo—. Deberían tenerlos en jaulas si no pueden controlarse 9 horas por día.

Así que Zayn no culpaba a Louis por tomarlo del cuello de su camiseta y tumbarlo en piso antes de empezar a golpearlo. No lo culpaba pero no entendía tampoco por qué Louis, sobre todas las personas, había perdido los cabales, había puesto en peligro a todo el mundo y se había prestado a su juego. Cómo había sido de su boca de la que salió la amenaza, cuando él era el primero en decir, "¡Nada de hostilidades! ¡No les den el gusto!"

—Esta noche, en el bosque —le susurró al rubio al oído. Zayn pudo oírlo—, me haré una jaula con tus huesos.

*

Las cosas no mejoraron mucho después de eso. A decir verdad la pequeña corriente de adrenalina después de la pelea lo había tranquilizado pero, a medida que pasaban las horas, las insistentes preguntas de Zayn, los comentarios de sus compañeros de clase y el constante dolor de cabeza, lograron que, cuando llegara la hora de detención, Louis estuviera otra vez furioso.

De hecho estaba tan irritable que cuando su mejor amigo le sugería siquiera que estaba preocupado, que Louis no era así, que no entendía que le pasaba, sentía una ira tal que otra vez se descubría clavando las garras en la madera, conteniéndose a duras penas de lastimarlo. La peor parte es que Zayn tenía razón, él lo sabía, así como que si la situación fuera a la inversa, actuaría del mismo modo, con consejos y reprimendas pacientes pero firmes. Pero aunque sabía todo eso, lo único en lo que pensaba era en que, si _quisiera_ , podría abrirle la garganta de un zarpaso, que podría descuartizar al colegio entero sin problema. Se sentía poderoso.

En la clase de detención, por suerte, la presencia de Niall capturó toda su atención y desprecio. Zayn estaba preocupado de cómo podía terminar todo, pero al contrario de lo esperado, el odio hacia Niall era racional, en cierto modo, y eso servía como una ancla que lo conectaba al lado cuerdo. Así que lo miraba como si deseara destriparlo, pellizcaba su propia piel para controlarse de no rasgar un escritorio más y respiraba agitadamente, acompañando el ritmo de su corazón, pero se _controlaba_. A duras penas.

Niall no se lo hacía fácil. Estaba sentado apenas a unos bancos de distancia, con esa actitud clásica de soberbia y una mirada condescendiente hacia él que eran insoportables. Además la mayoría de los chicos allí, aunque demasiado _cool_ para decirlo en voz alta, tenían ese típico olor de ansiedad y curiosidad, _sudaban_ un orgullo estúpido y sin sentido, pues Niall Horan —nada más y nada menos— estaba con ellos en detención.

El chico de adelante, el alto y delgado, de pelo oscuro, era el único que por lo menos no olía a lamebotas, pero en cambio olía a miedo y Louis realmente no debería concentrarse en eso. Si lo hacía, después de todo lo que había pasado y del día tan raro que había tenido, quién sabe en qué terminaría todo.

Una chica que Louis estaba seguro de haber visto con los deportistas en más de una ocasión se acercó levemente a Niall. Su corazón latía rápido y su piel olía a feromonas. Louis puso los ojos en blanco: si hay algo peor que un egocéntrico soberbio es un egocéntrico soberbio con fan club.

—No entiendo por qué tienes que estar tú castigado —susurró la chica—, no hiciste nada.

—¿Verdad? —respondió el rubio. Bajó aún más la voz, sólo para molestar a Louis, obligarlo a concentrarse y afinar sus sentidos, y al mismo tiempo irritarlo de más, pues allí no podía reaccionar—. No es mi culpa que ese chico sea violento y _estúpido_.

La chica soltó una risita aguda pero en seguida se detuvo, para no atraer la atención del profesor.

—Es tan bruto —dijo la chica. Por suerte Louis estaba demasiado concentrado en el rubio para pensar en aquel comentario. Lamentablemente, sí prestó atención al siguiente.

—Como un animal, salvaje ¿sabes? —susurró Niall, con la voz tan baja que obligó a Louis concentrarse sólo en eso, en nada más. Sonrió de lado, en un gesto altanero. No lo miraba, pero Louis sabía que le hablaba a él—. Alguien debería enseñarle una lección.

10, 9, 8...

Louis volvió a contar hacia atrás, pero por suerte esta vez el timbre sonó antes de que se viera enredado en su propia bronca.

Se apresuró a la puerta pues si permanecía allí las cosas no terminarían bien (afortunadamente aquel odio tan racional le permitió recordar reglas básicas de comportamiento y pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos). El chico de la primera fila, el de pelo oscuro y figura desgarbada, interrumpía su camino. Louis no lo vio, cegado por la ira, pero lo reconoció por su olor distintivo, un rastro del miedo de antes pero acompañado por una pizca dulzona, como el olor del flan al cocinarse.

—Muévete —le dijo, y lo empujó a un lado. Escuchó el sonido metálico del golpe y apresuró el paso mientras se refregaba la mano con la que lo había tocado en la ropa, intentando limpiarse el olor.

Afuera lo esperaba Zayn, recostado contra el auto, cruzando los brazos y con un cigarro encendido en su boca. Si fue el tabaco, o el aire libre, o el hecho de que por primera vez en el día no estaba rodeado de cientos de personas (con sus ruidos y sus olores), eso no lo supo; pero algo logró distraerlo por completo de aquellos pensamientos oscuros que lo habían acompañado desde la mañana.

Todavía estaba enojado, sobre todo con Niall y su comentario, pero las expectativas de una tarde al aire libre y la oportunidad de romperle los dientes a la noche, lo pusieron de buen humor.

—Gracias por esperarme —le dijo a Zayn y le palmeó los hombros. Era su modo silencioso de decir: gracias por soportarme todo el día.

Su amigo sonrió en respuesta. Después se metió al auto, y se apresuró a correr el papelerío del asiento del acompañante.

—Definitivamente tengo que limpiar este auto —murmuró y tiró una caja de snacks también a la parte trasera. Louis dejó atrás sus carpetas y chaqueta y luego se sentó—. Por lo menos lo suficiente para que entre alguien más en el auto —bromeó Zayn—, esta noche accedí a buscar a un amigo de Trish y Twiggy.

—¡Lo que un hombre hace por amor!

—No es amor, idiota —respondió a la defensiva. Louis apretaba los labios para contenerse de burlarlo y aunque Zayn no tenía por qué sentirse así, empezó a sonrojarse de todos modos—. ¡Bah! ¿Qué sabes tú de amor de todas formas? —Y como era más fácil, pasó el resto del viaje burlándose de su amigo y su "corazón de hielo".

*

Louis no tenía un corazón de hielo. Por el contrario, aunque no lo demostraba demasiado, era del tipo que siempre está pendiente de sus amigos y que está tan conectado con ellos que verlos llorar le destroza el corazón.

Por eso no solía hablar mucho con las chicas del grupo. Ellas lloraban y hablaba y eran tan sinceras con sus sentimientos que dejaban a Louis sintiéndose inútil e incompetente.

Zayn en cambio, nunca hablaba de nada serio. La única vez que conversaron de algo remotamente "profundo" fue aquella madrugada embebida en licores del gabinete de los Malik y envuelta en el humo espeso de marihuana. Todavía tan frágiles y desinhibidosa apenas si hablaron de poco más que sus primeros besos.

La gente solía creer, además, que Louis era _malo_. Quizá algo de fama se había creado él mismo con sus ropas rasgadas, su humor sarcástico y su manía de poner los ojos en blanco apenas algo pasaba que él consideraba estúpido. Pero no era cierto.

No era paciente, eso seguro. Era brusco, torpe, demasiado directo.

No tenía ganas, por ejemplo, de explicarle a sus amigos que aunque dolía resistirse era necesario controlar la transformación, que sería peligroso para los demás pero para ellos también, que si alguien los descubría sus vidas cambiarían para siempre y Louis no podía vivir imaginándose responsable de arrancarles los mejores años de su vida. En cambio les decía: ¡No sean cobardes! ¡Aguanten!; y se sentía un poco mal cuando lo miraban con desgano.

Louis odiaba ser él quien tuviera que ser el malo siempre, pero era su tarea, por sangre y posición. Había heredado de sus padres mucho más que una maldición —no se sentía cómodo llamando "bendición" a la licantropía—: había heredado un lugar en la jerarquía de la manada y muchas responsabilidades.

A veces lo angustiaba sentirse tan preso de su destino, saber que cualquiera de los otros chicos podría un día irse pero que a medida que pasaban los años, día a día, más se acercaba a un futuro en el que, si él se iba, la manada iría tras él.

Otras veces, como ese día, lo ayudaba. No podía arrancarle la garganta a una profesora, ni escaparse de clase y esconderse en un lugar silencioso a llorar y rogar que se le quite el dolor de cabeza. Tenía una responsabilidad con la manada. Con los más jóvenes, sobre todo. Tenía que poner el ejemplo.

Así que cuando Zayn dijo que un amigo de Trish iría esa noche, y aunque quizá debería hablar con su madre del zumbido en su oído y de la jaqueca que, de a ratos más suave, de a ratos más fuerte, lo acompañaba desde la mañana, no podía irse y dejar a los suyos una noche de luna llena con un extraño del que no sabía ni el nombre.

*

Al final, no resultó ser un extraño. Era el chico de la sala de detención, el de postura encorvada y cabello oscuro. Viendolo de frente, además tenía unos labios muy rosados y ojos verdes como pasto. Todavía olía a miedo, a veces más, a veces menos, pero en general tenía un constante aroma a nerviosismo que lograba sacar a Louis de quicio.

Siendo justos con el pobre chico, Louis había estado fuera de sus cabales desde que sonó la primera de doce alarmas esa mañana. Además, lo que exasperaba de la situación a Louis, no era tanto el chico, sino Trish y lo que fuera que ella pretendía.

Al principio sencillamente le molestaba no entender qué estaba pasando. Qué podría tener el chico de interesante si no era nadie: quedaba claro que no era uno de ellos, pero si no fuera porque lo había visto más temprano en la escuela, Louis no tendría idea de quien se trataba. No era atlético, ni popular, ni siquiera era _tan_ guapo (aunque en serio tenía ojos muy bonitos), ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? Esa noche sobre todas.

Decidió guardar sus pensamientos para sí. Tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse (como encontrar una buena excusa para desaparecer a la medianoche) y temía que si se dejaba llevar por su enojo volvería a perder la cordura. En cambio se concentró en el humo bailando en su boca, en la conversación relajada y el aroma espeso que cubría todo lo demás, hasta el perfume del chico. 

Se recostó, poniendose más cómodo sobre el sillón. Sus oídos buscaron la radio que murmuraba una canción de hacía varias décadas, mientras miraba la brasa naranja tímida apenas asomándose entre la ceniza de marihuana y papel quemado. El cigarro pasaba lentamente de mano en mano, pero cuando llegó a Twiggy algo desentonaba.

A Louis simplemente le molestaba verlo allí, y cuando él tuvo el descaro de decirle que no a Twiggy, a una de sus hermanas, simplemente no pudo soportarlo. Tenía los músculos tan relajados que pesaban y la boca tan reseca que su lengua se sentía como la de un gato. Su mente, sin embargo, seguía filosa.

—Tenemos un cobarde entre nosotros —se burló.

La mirada desafiante del chico (¿cuál era su nombre, otra vez?) sólo lo avispó más. Era adictivo retrucarle y humillarlo, porque sus emociones eran tan transparente que aún debajo de la humareda espesa Louis podía olerlas. Trish se interpuso para defenderlo y entonces finalmente entendió lo que estaba pasando.

¿Había sido efecto de la droga lo que le impidió darse cuenta antes? Porque parecía obvio, ahora. El chico era un don nadie, ¿qué interés podrían tener las chicas en el? Además de, claro, conseguir que alguien lo marque y le diera algo que lo hiciera especial.

Esta vez no era culpa del día, Louis se hubiese sentido igual de ofendido aunque estuviera en el mejor de los ánimos. Quería retarlas, a las dos, y además preguntarles ¿por qué? ¿qué tenía de malo la manada que necesitaban traer gente insulsa?

Pero en vez de hacer eso dejó que la ira le gane a la tristeza, escupió comentarios hirientes y sarcásticos y cuando el chico salió ofendido de la casa se quedó quieto allí, sintiendo la lengua latirle de palabras sin decir.

—¿Cuál es tu puto problema, Louis? —protestó Trish.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo? No puedes andar pretendiendo morder gente porque sí, si tanto quieres una mascota adopta un perro.

Trish soltó un resoplido ruidoso y agudo, y Louis a duras penas logró controlar la risa. Realmente se sentía bien. Esa pequeña muestra de marcar territorio lo había llenado de adrenalina. Ahora, mientras Trish despotricaba sobre quién sabe qué drama adolescente y Twiggy le decía a Zayn que deje de comportarse como un imbécil y lleve a Harry a su casa, Louis sólo podía pensar en lo poderoso que se sentía y en lo divertido que iba a ser cuando esa tarde re rompiera la cara al idiota de Horan.

—Louis —lo llamó Zayn, interrumpiendo por un segundo el discurso de Trish (justo diciendo algo por el estilo de: que seas su hijo no quiere decir que seas alfa)—, Harry, se fue.

—¿Quién?

—Harry, el amigo de las chicas —Louis no dijo nada, pero levantó las cejas en un silencioso "¿Y?". Zayn continuó hablando—: Su casa queda al otro lado del bosque, y está caminando...

—Mierda... —susurró.

Le costó trabajo porque estaba tan relajado, tan cómodo en el sillón, que sus músculos no estaban del todo dispuestos a ponerse a trabajar en seguida. Pero el chico se había metido en el bosque donde iba a encontrarse con Niall, y además ya iban a ser las 12.

—¿Voy contigo? —preguntó su amigo.

—No, puedo solo —dijo. Zayn lo acompañó hasta la puerta de todas formas, mientras las chicas levantaban la voz, intentando hacerse oír sobre su conversación—, tú quédate con ellos y controla que no hagan nada estúpido.

—Pueden cuidarse solos, Louis.

—Yo también —respondió—. Además, le dije que iría solo y no pienso quedar como un cobarde frente a ese imbécil.

Zayn le palmeó la espalda y Louis dejó la casa sonriendo como un idiota, un poco porque era divertido escuchar las preguntas de todos los que habían quedado en casa de Trish, y su amigo intentando explicarles y detenerlos al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo porque sentía un cosquilleo constante trepando desde sus pies hasta la nuca.

Si era la luna o la expectativa de patearle el trasero a Niall, no lo sabía, pero sabía que se sentía tan bien que babeaba, literalmente.

A medida que corría y se acercaba al bosque, el latido de su corazón acelerándose y el aroma fresco y natural revoloteando en su nariz, sólo aumentaron el cosquilleo. Todavía babeaba pero ahora apretaba los dientes también y respiraba agitadamente, haciendo ruido.

Podía ver el humo blanco saliendo de su nariz.

Cuando puso un pie dentro del bosque no pudo evitar gruñir con anticipación. El latido en su pecho se volvió tan profundo que lo escuchaba resonando en sus oídos, como un eco lejano que le temblaba debajo de las costillas. El humo blanco que salía de su nariz y su boca bailaba frente a sus ojos y se descubrió  sonriendo, incapaz de preguntarse por qué se sentía así, o qué era esa espuma blanca en su boca, mientras se adentraba más y más entre los árboles.

—Tengo que admitirlo —La voz de Niall retumbó en el silencio del bosque. Si Louis recordaba que había otro chico allí, que corría peligro, no se notaba. Ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de que estuviera allí, de que lo viera mientras se dejaba llevar por su ira y se transformaba lentamente en ese ser mitad hombre, mitad lobo. El rubio continuó hablando—: Pensé que traerías refuerzo.

—No soy un cobarde —retrucó. Estaba quieto y con la mirada fija en el mismo punto inexacto de hace un momento, pero sus orejas, ahora puntiagudas y peludas hurgaba los alrededores intentando encontrarlo. La luz de la luna caía blanca sobre él, como un manto tibio sobre su piel.

—No eres _tan_ cobarde —lo corrigió el rubio y finalmente se dejó ver. Llevaba una chaqueta marrón oscura y unos pantalones de jean. Él también estaba transformado, mostrando los colmillos y con la nariz más ancha y plana, como un hocico.

Sus ojos azules brillaban reflejando la claridad que se filtraba entre los árboles.

Louis sentía una corriente cálida trepando desde su estómago hasta su garganta y la espuma en su boca burbujeaba como agua hirviendo. Quiso responderle con algo igual de irónico pero cuando abrió sus fauces en cambio soltó un rugido amenazador y violento.

Le temblaba el cuerpo mientras se acercaba a él y lo tumbó de un zarpazo contra un árbol, sin mucho esfuerzo. Sentía las extremidades moviéndose por sí mismas y el corazón latía cada vez más fuerte y se sentía cada vez más pesado. Le dolía la mandíbula por reprimir un mordiscón drástico y cruento sobre la garganta del rubio.

Nunca se había sentido así: tan poderoso y al mismo tiempo sin tener el más mínimo control sobre su cuerpo. Era como si alguien lo moviera a su merced, como si cada pensamiento reprimido a lo largo de su vida se apoderara de sus músculos y le llenara la cabeza de deseos de matar.

Intentó contar hacia atrás pero ni siquiera recordaba los números.

Un segundo después ya no veía el bosque. Veía manchones rojos y negros y adivinaba los movimientos de su víctima por el olor que desprendía, pero no mucho más. Y después, como un parpadeo, todo se apagó.

*

—Por lo menos estás sano y salvo, y eso es lo importante —dijo Zayn. Louis llevaba mirándolo un buen rato pero recién con esa última frase había logrado escucharlo del todo.

Antes su voz llegaba como un eco embarullado, que lo aturdía. Miró a su alrededor, observó los muebles, las colchas, la ventana, asimilando poco a poco que estaba en su dormitorio, que había dormido sobre su colchón.

Intentó recordar algo de la noche anterior, pero apenas veía pantallazos coloridos entrelazándose con otros sombríos. Se llevó la mano al rostro, se tocó la mandíbula que le dolía como si le hubiesen pegado un puñetazo desde adentro, abriéndole las fauces.

Zayn seguía hablando.

—Nos preocupaste… Me preocupé —decía—, ¿crees que fue fácil explicarles a dónde ibas? ¿Mantener a las chicas adentro cuando el noviecito imaginario de una de ellas estaba en el mismo bosque en que dos hombres lobo iban a enfrentarse?

Los recuerdos colorados y negros se hicieron a un lado, y Louis empezó a visualizar en su mente momentos más claros progresivamente: primero la voz de Horan, distante y presuntuosa;  después momentos cada vez más nítidos, el rostro del chico incómodo, asustado, su postura inquieta que era la misma en la casa de Trish que en el salón de detención y su aroma tan característico. De hecho le llegaba tan claro que podía repetirlo en su nariz, que podía prácticamente saborearlo.

—Louis, te estoy hablando.

—Lo siento —dijo Louis y frunció el ceño, intentando alejar los pensamientos de su mente.

—¿Qué pasa contigo estos días? En serio, estás actuando extraño —le reclamó Zayn.

—Nada, estoy bien… En serio —mintió—. Me siento un poco enfermo, eso es todo… ¿Has visto a mi madre?

—¿Te hizo algo el tipo ese? ¿Te lastimó?

—¿Has visto a mi madre, Zayn? —repitió Louis, esta vez levantando la voz e intentando sonar un poco más amenazante.

Zayn suspiró, fastidiado.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Total es a mí al que le hacen las preguntas después…

—¡Zayn!

—No estaba aquí cuando llegué—explicó el moreno finalmente—. Debe haber salido.

Louis suspiró, todavía preocupado, y empezó a vestirse. No quería llegar tarde y ganarse otro día de castigo, mucho menos la reprimenda de sus padres que insistían en que Louis debería preocuparse con el colegio, aunque él no entendía del todo por qué. Mientras se preparaba intentaba reconstruir los hechos de la noche anterior, pero el insistente parloteo de Zayn haciéndole preguntas se lo impedía.

_¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Le pateaste el trasero? ¿Llevó más gente? ¿Encontraste a Harry? ¿Le hiciste llorar a Horan?_

Él arqueó las cejas exagerando su actitud de “no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías”, pero en verdad no sabía las respuestas. Por más que pensara al respecto, en sus recuerdos sólo había manchones rojos y negros y en su boca un gusto metálico y espeso.

Para cuando se subieron al auto del moreno, el dolor de cabeza había vuelto. Quizá era culpa de las quejas ininterrumpidas de  Zayn, o quizá —y Louis estaba casi seguro de ello— tenía que ver con cómo le dolía la mandíbula y con los recuerdos rojinegros de la noche anterior. Por suerte ese día no se sentía tan _violento_ , y en cambio el cosquillo en el cuerpo era casi alegre, como el ímpetu después de que te bajas de una montaña rusa.

Las cosas sólo mejoraron en el colegio. Yendo a la primera clase del día se encontraron con Horan, que rengueaba sutilmente su camino hacia los casilleros. Probablemente escuchó sus comentarios irónicos, porque se giró de golpe, como si lo hubiesen llamado a los gritos.

Louis agudizó sus sentidos para regocijarse escuchando los latidos de su corazón, llenos de ira pero también nerviosos. El rubio caminó hacia ellos decidido y enojado. Los ojos curiosos en el pasillo no le molestaron tanto como otras veces, probablemente porque aunque nadie lo supiera, y aunque él no lo recordara, estaba seguro de que le había pegado un escarmiento a ese arrogante, que era responsable del  rengueo con el que caminaba.

—Te subestimé —le susurró, no tan despacio como para que no lo escuchen las personas a su alrededor. Louis miraba fijamente a Niall pero de refilón veía la sonrisa orgullosa de Zayn—, pero la próxima vez te voy a romper los dientes, lo juro.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy —respondió amenazante, olvidando esa vocecita que le decía que no era el momento de tener esa discusión. Es que se sentía tan bien, saber que debajo de aquellos gestos altaneros había un corazón latiendo con un resto, aunque mínimo, de miedo.

Niall resopló y sus ojos se ennegrecieron un momento. Sus labios temblaron y Louis pudo ver sus colmillos asomándose, pero antes de que todo se fuera de control, de que él se entregara a esa corriente en el cuerpo que le pedía una segunda ronda, un compañero de equipo —y de manada— del rubio apareció.

—No aquí —le dijo, tomando por el hombro al rubio—. Está fuera de los límites.

Louis lo había visto antes, y aunque era más grande y musculoso que Niall, siempre había considerado que era más débil. Quizá tenía que ver con su expresión simplona y su manía de sonreír todo el tiempo. Observándolo, escuchando sus palabras, logró recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo, para acallar el cosquilleo que ya se había vuelto tan persistente en los últimos días.

Notó entonces que Zayn lo tomaba del brazo, en un modo silencioso de decirle que por favor se detuviera. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo eso, y si realmente debería preocuparle que no lo hubiese notado en lo más mínimo.

—Bien —musitó el rubio y dio un par de pasos atrás, respirando agitadamente pero poco a poco normalizando su respiración. La gente en el pasillo los miraba con las expresiones más confundidas y graciosas.

Después se puso la mochila otra vez al hombro y aceleró el paso cruzando el pasillo. Louis sonreía y mientras más sonreía más notaba el dolor en sus mejillas y en sus encías.

*

Las cosas empezaron a complicarse en el almuerzo. A esas alturas, Louis ya se había olvidado de cualquier duda o miedo que tuviera sobre su estado los últimos días, y en cambio estaba demasiado ocupado complaciéndose recordando la expresión del rubio y su olor a miedo. Había llegado al punto en que ya no se preguntaba por qué le dolía la boca o por qué tenía los sentidos tan filosos; simplemente miraba altaneramente al rubio unas mesas para allá y estallaba en carcajadas al descubrirlo apretando los cubiertos con las manos como si quisiera quebrarlos.

Cuando Twiggy llegó, con un vestido lila que lastimaba los ojos, Louis tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para prestarle atención. No lo hubiese hecho si no fuera porque chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos, y porque cuando habló fue en un tono por demás hostil.

—Louis, ¿cuál es tu problema? —preguntó.  Él apretó los labios para no reírse porque debía ser al menos la quinta vez en que le preguntaban eso en dos días—. Te esperamos toda la noche y nunca volviste, y ahora estás aquí como si nada pero no hay rastros de Harry.

—¿De quién?

—¡Harry, Louis! ¡El chico que estaba en la casa de Trish!

—¡Oh! Bueno, no me grites —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no hay rastros de él?

—Pues que no vino a clases —le explicó Twiggy. Louis tragó saliva y sintió algo pesado y redondo bajar por su garganta junto a ella. Sin embargo, mantuvo la expresión relajada de siempre—, ¿no le paso nada anoche?

—Claro que no —se apresuró a mentir—. ¿No has visto cómo deje a Horan? No le hizo nada, lo juro.

Eso último no era técnicamente una mentira. Es decir, estaba seguro de que el rubio no había lastimado a nadie, pero no podía quitarse la duda de si acaso no lo había hecho él: alguna explicación debía haber para su estado de ánimo ese día y el dolor constante en los dientes.

—¿Pero no vio nada? ¿Por qué no vino a clases entonces?

—Probablemente porque está llorando en su dormitorio muriéndose de vergüenza por comportarse como un mojigato anoche, Twiggy —replicó—. Honestamente, podrían conseguirse un chico mil veces mejor que ese, son bonitas, ¡apunten más alto!

—Eres un idiota, Tomlinson —protestó ella y dio media vuelta. Louis siguió su recorrido con la mirada, sonriéndose mientras la escuchaba susurrar insultos para que sólo él oyera, pero cuando ella pasó junto a Niall su mirada se distrajo en las expresiones  del rubio.

Los ceños fruncidos, la mirada fija en él, como si intentara leerle la mente. Louis le sonrió exageradamente y le hizo un obsceno _fuck you_ antes de volver a su plato de comida. Si había algo que no necesitaba en ese momento era tener a Horan intentando descubrir qué había hecho la noche anterior, cuando ni siquiera él lo sabía del todo.

Así que apenas sonó el timbre, pidiéndoles que vuelvan a clase, Louis se dijo que valía la pena una reprimenda y una charla molesta con sus padres respecto a su desempeño escolar para impedirle a Horan ganarle en esa. Si alguien iba a averiguar primero qué había pasado la noche anterior, ese iba a ser él.

Le dio sus libros a Zayn, ignorando sus preguntas. Se entretuvo un rato en el comedor, atándose los cordones, para que ni Niall ni el resto de su manada descubrieran sus planes, y cuando todos se amontonaron en los pasillos camino a clase, aprovechó la ventana abierta a un costado para escaparse del colegio camino al bosque.

No fue difícil, una vez allí, seguir el rastro de sus acciones. No recordaba nada pero había marcas en todos lados como señales: huellas en el suelo, olor a miedo entremezclándose con la resina de los árboles e impregnando la textura de sus hojas.

Siguió el camino, adentrándose cada vez más, hasta un  lugar de flora tupida en el que una rama quebrada delataba un golpe reciente. Olía a Niall, todo allí. Louis se agachó a tocar la mancha húmeda en el suelo, un barro con rastros de sangre que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos y por primera vez en el día _recordar_.

_Veía al rubio tirado en el suelo. La imagen temblaba como si él mismo lo hiciera, como si la ira que sentía le impidiera mantenerse firme. Niall se tomaba la pierna con fuerza intentando controlar la sangre que salía a borbotones, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Él sentía en el recuerdo pero en el cuerpo ahora también un apetito casi incontenible de morderle los brazos y el cuello y la cara, pero entonces escuchó algo, no demasiado lejos._

_Un suspiro, una hoja quebrándose al pisarla, y al concentrarse en eso escuchó también el latir de un corazón (otro además del suyo y el del chico a pocos metros de él, desangrándose en el suelo) desesperado: no era siquiera miedo, sino terror, y olía **tan bien**._

Louis abrió los ojos temblando angustiado. Se hizo paso entre los árboles a donde le recuerdo lo llamaba, temiendo encontrar lo peor: un cuerpo tendido y  destrozado, la marca de unos dientes, de sus dientes, sobre su piel nívea.

En su lugar encontró un manchón en el barro, negro y rojo también, y un olor indiscutible a la carbonilla de los lápices.

Se dejó caer al suelo, derrotado por la angustia. Sentía un sudor frío en la frente y la espalda y las manos le temblaban tanto que se obligó a  distraerlas apretando fuertemente la tierra y las hojas del suelo, desordenando y cubriendo la mancha de sangre, como si eso cambiara _algo_.

La vocecita en su cabeza le decía que no podía ser, que había otra explicación, que alguien había encontrado el cuerpo y se lo había llevado, que no había forma en que hubiese sobrevivido después de perder tanta sangre, que Louis no podía transformar a alguien, que no era un alfa, era sencillamente imposible. Estaba tan preocupado que era incapaz de escuchar sus propios pensamientos, que no se daba cuenta de que si el chico estaba vivo era _mejor_ , porque él no podía ser un asesino, no podía cargar con la culpa.

Por el contrario pensaba en que _si_ lo había hecho, _si_ había convertido a un chico a hombre lobo, _si_ de algún modo había roto el tratado de paz entre las dos manadas, ¿cómo podría soportar la responsabilidad?

Se puso de pie, todavía mareado. Desordenó el suelo pateando tierra y hojas, intentando cubrir sin mucho éxito el olor a sangre, pero aunque intentó convencerse de lo contrario, bastó respirar hondo para sentir que el olor a carbonilla no había muerto allí, que había dejado un rastro tímido y casi inexistente hasta las casas linderas al bosque, que aunque quisiera convencerse de lo contrario, Harry había sido mordido y había sobrevivido. Era un hombre lobo ahora.

Necesitaba hablar con su madre.

Su conciencia le pedía que vuelva sobre sus pasos, que todavía hacía tiempo a llegar a la última clase, que tenía que estar en su casa cuando su madre llegue para explicarle. Pero, como todas las batallas esos últimos días, esa también la ganaron sus instintos.

Siguió el rastro de la carbonilla, del tacto de la piel de Harry que había dejado marcas en los troncos de los que se había agarrado, y de las gotas de sangre, cada vez menos y más dispersas mientras salía del bosque. Bajó por la calle hasta la primera casa después de la esquina, esa en la que alguien, la noche anterior, se había abrazado derrotado al buzón, dejando una marca de sudor y miedo.

Prácticamente podía _verlo_ , temblando y confundido, buscando las fuerzas para dar los últimos pasos hasta su casa.

—¿Hola?

Louis se giró, sorprendido. Desde la puerta una mujer bastante bonita lo había saludado.

—Hola —respondió. Carraspeó y se apresuró a mentir— Estoy buscando la casa de Harry, no estoy seguro de si es esta.

—Sí, es aquí —dijo la mujer, sonriendo ahora un poco más relajada—, el buzón tiene mi apellido, quizá eso te confundió.

—Sí, probablemente —sonrió, y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Está él aquí? No fue a clases.

—No se sentía bien —le explicó mientras le hacía un gesto con las manos para que se acerque. Louis caminó temeroso pero fingiendo seguridad, sin estar muy convencido de si era eso lo que debía hacer (algo le decía que debería hablar con su madre primero)—. ¿Eres un compañero del colegio? ¿No deberías estar en clase?

Louis inventó alguna excusa tonta, pero la dijo de un modo tan convincente (con el tono encantador y carismático que no usaba tan seguido pero que le salía bastante bien) que o la mujer le creyó, o decidió hacer de cuenta que lo hacía.

Su nombre resultó ser Anne y tenía ojos brillantes y sonrisa amable. Le recordaba a su propia madre por algunos gestos, por el tono compasivo que usaba al hablar y por lo cómodo que se sentía él al lado de ella. Subió a checar como iba Harry pero bajó en seguida, explicándole que seguía durmiendo.

—¿Puedo subir un momento con él? —le pidió, haciendo la mejor cara inocente que le salía, esa con la que lograba convencer a su madre de cosas imposible.

—Claro que sí —dijo Anne—, me alegra saber que Harry tiene amigos que se preocupan por él.

Por suerte después de palmearle amigablemente las mejillas le indicó donde quedaba el dormitorio y siguió con lo suyo, porque Louis se había quedado sin palabras y sin mentiras para decir, porque realmente no sabía mucho de Harry como para llamarse su amigo. Ni siquiera sabía su apellido (al parecer el que figuraba en el buzón era el de su madre), ni siquiera lo había visto antes del día anterior.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, agudizando los sentidos, intentando escuchar el latido de su corazón y el ritmo de su respiración, para adivinar si sabía de su presencia. Pero sólo podía concentrarse en el aroma a carbonilla todavía firme en sus dedos, al de la sangre seca donde antes hubo heridas y a ese no-se-qué dulzón que ayer parecía flan y hoy se sentía como vainilla.

Al abrir la puerta lo vio durmiendo en el medio de un desorden descomunal, peor todavía que el de su cuarto. La carbonilla flotaba en el ambiente, y todo, desde las cortinas hasta las sábanas apestaban a ese algo dulzón. Había un rastro de miedo también, impregnado en las ropas escondidas bajo la cama, que seguramente tenían manchas de sangre.

Se acercó a Harry y lo observó con cuidado, intentando adivinar los síntomas. Tenía el sudor en la frente y las mejillas tan rosadas como sus labios, señal de fiebre. Por lo que le habían contado sus padres, eso quería decir que el resto de sus heridas ya se habían curado, pero no pudo controlarse de mirar sobre sus hombros y al controlar que Anne seguía abajo, bajar las sábanas y buscar las marcas en su torso, rosadas pero secas, como una cicatriz de décadas.

Pasó el dedo suavemente y Harry tembló ante el contacto, soltando un gemido débil y lastimoso. La mordida no debía sentirse así, pensó Louis. Por lo que le había contado su mamá, Harry debería caminar, debería sentirse bien, confundido, mareado y sin muchos recuerdos de lo anterior, pero _bien_. No debería dolerle la cicatriz, no si ya estaba cerrada.

Pero a Harry le dolía, eso era obvio.

Tenía fiebre y la herida estaba curada pero _dolía_ y eso no era normal.

Otra vez su cabeza insistiendo en que se vaya, pero esta vez ni importaba la escuela. Importaba encontrar a Johanna y explicarle lo que había sucedido, explicarle que no sólo había mordido a alguien sino que también ese alguien sufría y que verlo sufrir le hacía doler a él, también y… Eso no estaba bien. No sabía bien por qué, pero era así.

Su cabeza le decía mil cosas, pero sus instintos otra vez ganaron la pulseada: no podía dejarlo en ese estado.

Lo cubrió de vuelta con las sábanas y se sentó a los pies de la cama, repitiéndose una y mil veces que sólo unos minutos más, que después se iría, como si estuviera pidiéndole tregua a su mente para que lo deje en paz un segundo.

Buscó la mano de Harry y la tomó con las suyas. Rastreó su pulso hasta sentirlo uno con el propio y apretó con firmeza, sin lastimarlo. Absorbió su dolor, denso y oscuro, con las yemas de sus dedos.

Se sentía amargo y familiar, como el cansancio de sus músculos el día anterior.

Louis cerró los ojos con fuerza para ahogar un quejido, apretó los dientes y la muñeca de Harry bajo sus manos, dejando que el dolor lo lastimara, pasando como arena por sus venas, pero cuando abrió los ojos si dolía, aunque fuera un poco, lo olvidó. Harry le devolvía, aunque fuera un instante, una mirada verde y brillante, cansada pero _viva_ , y Louis pensó que nunca antes se había sentido mejor.

Despegó los labios para decir algo, pero no encontró las palabras. No tenía sentido decir algo de todas formas, Harry no lo recordaría más tarde, ya que en seguida la fiebre lo venció otra vez, arrastrándolo al sueño. Aun así él se quedó allí sin atreverse a soltarle las manos, con las mejillas enrojecidas y con una sonrisa satisfecha cruzándole la cara.

Después, como le había prometido a su cabeza, se puso de pie y se apresuró a irse a su casa. **Realmente** necesitaba hablar con su madre.


End file.
